neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Doug Willis
Douglas "Doug" Willis was a character in Neighbours who first appeared in Episode 1248 - 18 July 1990. He departed in Episode 2239 - 15 September 1994 and returned again in 2005, departing in Episode 4773 - 27 Jul 2005. Doug returned in Episode 6858 - 9 April 2014 for another stint, departing in Episode 6880 - 9 May 2014. He returned again in Episode 7008 - 5 November 2014 and left again in Episode 7019 - 20 November 2014. His returned again in 2015, and died of a heart attack in Episode 7338 - 6th April 2016, with his final appearance in Episode 7343 - 13 April 2016. Doug was played by Terence Donovan, father of Jason Donovan, actor turned singer who played Scott Robinson. Biography Backstory Douglas "Doug" Willis was born in 1942 to Bert Willis and Mrs Willis. Doug's father left him and his mother for another woman and his mum died in 1957, leaving Doug and Faye to look after themselves. Doug met Pam Beresford in the 1960s. They married in 1967 and had 4 children, Gaby Willis, Adam Willis, Brad Willis and Cody Willis. Doug worked in the building trade. 1990-1994 Doug Willis first appe ared in Ramsay Street in July 1990 as the bathroom builder for Des Clarke. They became friends and when Des left in October 1990, Doug bought No 28 Ramsay Street off him. The family moved into the house that month. Doug was unhappy about his daughter Cody using codespeak with her new boyfriend Todd Landers. Doug flirted with Beverley Robinson much to his new neighbour Jim Robinson's annoyance. Doug and Jim soon became good friends. Doug also became good friends with the Bishops and Lou Carpenter. Doug and Paul Robinson went into business togetehr but their venture folded up. Doug and Pam hit financial worries but Doug got one of his debtors to pay up. He began flirting with Brenda Riley, his friend Lou Carpenter's sister. Gaby sees them and told Pam. Doug denied he was having an affair. When Gaby was almost raped by Simon Hunter, Doug went after him and hit him. He then blackmails Gaby not to go to the police about him trying to rape her or he would do Doug for assault. In February 1993, Doug's estranged father Bert Willis turns up. Doug is unhappy with him due to cheating on his mother then leaving them shortly afterwards. When Bert reveals he is dying, Doug makes peace with him. Doug won a contract to renovate The Waterhole, Lassiters but when his comp-any was audited, they found the company was in debt to the tax department. Doug sold his company to another company. Doug was employed by the company he sold his company to but was later fired. He began drinking but recovered when he found a job as a sales rep for a building company. In June 1994, Doug was going to the toilet more often. He was embarrassed to say he had a problem. He later agreed to seek help and was diagnosed with prostate cancer. When Gaby gave birth to her son Zachary, named after Doug's grandfather Zachary Willis, she moved to Darwin. She then offered Doug a job there and in September 1994, the Willis family sold up and left Erinsborough. 2005 Doug returned in July 2005 to take part in Annalise Hartman's documentary charting the lives of former Ramsay Street residents years after they left. Doug and Philip Martin left to go on a fishing trip. Doug then returned to Darwin. 2014-2016 In 2014, 72 year old Doug Willis returned to Ramsay Street to visit son Brad Willis, much to the annoyance of Brad's wife Terese Willis. Doug bonded with his grandchildren Imogen Willis and Joshua Willis. Doug was later said to be suffering from Alzheimers. Doug's wife Pam Willis came to Erinsborough to visit and her and Doug soon returned to Darwin. Doug returned to support grandson Joshua Willis over his charge of assaulting Chris Pappas while drunk. He went missing but was found asleep in his old house No 28 Ramsay Street by Nate Kinski and Chris Pappas. Doug returned to Darwin a week later. In November 2015, Doug returned to Ramsay Street to see his great granddaughter Matilda Turner. Due to his Alzhiemers, he was driving along and lost control of the car and run Stephanie Scully off the road. Steph agreed not to report Doug to the police if he agreed to stop driving. Doug returned in February 2016 and Paul offered a partnership to do up a run down hotel. Terese and Brad thought Doug was being ripped off by Paul. Doug died of a heart attack outside the Lassiters hotel, which was blown up. He died just hours after his grandson Josh, on Monday 4th April 2016. Memorable info Birthday: 1942 Death date: 4 April 2016 (aged 73 or 74) Full Name: Douglas Willis Family Father '''Bert Willis '''Mother Mrs Willis Siblings Faye Hudson Grandfathers Zachary Willis Spouse Pam Willis (nee Beresford) (1967-) Children Adam Willis, John Willis (deceased), Gaby Willis, Brad Willis, Cody Willis Grandchildren Imogen Willis, Joshua Willis (deceased), Piper Willis, Paige Smith, Ned Willis, Roxy Willis Great Grandchildren Matilda Turner, Gabriel Smith Nephews/Nieces Cameron Hudson See also *Doug Willis - List of appearances *Willis family tree Gallery Naybers doug.png|Doug in 1990. Naybers douzza willis 1993.png|Doug in 1993. 1830-14.png|Doug in Episode 1830 - 15 January 1993 2120-19.png|Doug with Pam Willis in Episode 2120 - 1 April 1994. Naybers doug 2014.png|Doug in 2014 Pamanddoug.png doug4.png doug1.png Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1990. Category:Characters last seen in 2016. Category:Willis family. Category:Builders. Category:1942 births. Category:1967 marriages. Category:2016 deaths. Category:Residents of 28 Ramsay Street. Category:Fictional Australians of English descent. Category:Iconic Neighbours characters